


Fumikage Tokoyami origins

by moonblossoms



Category: Sesame Street (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Bird is Tokoyami's father, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossoms/pseuds/moonblossoms
Summary: Tokoyami reflects on his rocky and estranged relationship with his father, Big Bird.





	Fumikage Tokoyami origins

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely crack, i don't know why i wrote this but it's my version of tokoyami's origin stories.
> 
> as always there may be spelling errors but it's a crackfic so oh well

tokoyami was always an enigma. a puzzling being wrapped in darkness that no one in class 1-A could understand. the mysterious aura he permeated was so intense, so blinding despite his darkness. he never really talked much or divulged the details of his life.

his past, his family and such things were a delicate and intimate subject that he didn't like to touch on. it wasn't as if his life was complicated, just painful to remember. it was the typical angsty black sheep (in his case bird) shunned by his family for being the outcast.

no one even knew what his parents were and how he actually came to be, let alone how rocky his relationship with them was. it was such a mundane parent and child situation yet because of how he looked, he felt people would find it odd and judge him.

but to explain how he came to be, it's very simple really though people judge his family often. his mother was a human, with a quirk similar to his dark shadow quirk. she just happened to fall in love with a bird, a very big and famous bird. most people know him as the happy yellow big bird from Sesame Street.

but to tokoyami, big bird is his cold and unloving father who sent tokoyami away for being different. he tried to claim that tokoyami was being rebellious and acting out, yet all he did was listen to my chemical romance and dye his feathers black. it made him happy, but his father couldn't accept that.

" _you're a disgrace to the family! look what you've done to your beautiful feathers, dyed them black like some goth!"_ he can still hear his father's cruel and angry words ringing in his brain, taunting him.  
" _i won't raise a son like you. you make me ashamed to even acknowledge you. i'm sending you away!"_

he can remember not even feeling sad when his father condemned him from the family with those words. it had been coming for a long time really. his father bore no love for him and never really had. big bird was a narcissistic monster obsessed with image and status. the whole nice guy (bird) persona was just an act.

sometimes he wishes he and his father weren't so different. tokoyami prefers to stay hidden in the shadows whereas big bird likes to be shining in the spotlight. they are like night and day, like the sun and the moon. no one would ever think that big bird could be tokoyami's father.

and he'd like to keep it that way. his past brings him nothing but shame and bitterness. it just reminds him of how he is rejected by so many people, even his own family. that's why to class 1-A he will perhaps always remain a mystery and the truth about big bird - his darkest secret, will forever remain a mystery shrouded in darkness. 


End file.
